


Vakama's hidden tale

by Kokua_Aviatrix



Category: Bionicle
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 01:40:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2603873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kokua_Aviatrix/pseuds/Kokua_Aviatrix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wondered what else may have happened to Vakama when he'd split from the Rahaga and his fellow Toa Hordika.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vakama's hidden tale

* * *

_Sitting in the flowered meadow, Turaga Vakama was watching the healing rahi cubs as they happily chased each other while their sires and dams chatted nearby. He chuckled as Esha's spirit managed to jump on Clòbhar and the pink/gold cub squeaked with delight. As Kokua's laughter rang out, his thoughts drifted back to something that had occurred when he had been a Toa Hordika and had separated from his brothers and sister. Lying back in the grass, the fiery spirit closed his eyes and let the memories roll over him_.

xXx

Prowling along a ruined passageway in Le-metru, Toa Hordika Vakama growled softly as the faint sound of something splashing reached him. Silently, he approached the noise, uncertain as to whether he viewed whatever he was hunting as prey or not, and cautiously peered over a broken wall. To his surprise, and curiosity, a winged figure was splashing water over it's feathers as it stood in the middle of what had been an ornate fountain. Curiosity growing, Vakama sidled closer, ducking behind a wall closer to the fountain as the being continued splashing in the water.  
When he was comfortable, Vakama watched as the being climbed from the water and stifled a exclamation on seeing that the being's lower body was that of a muaka. Though the sound he made wasn't that loud, the being's head shot around, revealing that it was female. Eyes wide, she carefully scanned her surroundings, every sense alert for danger as she slowly made her way to where Vakama crouched.

Stopping several paces away from his hiding place, the female stared around, her stance indicating that she was angry and nervous at being disturbed, “Wretched big spiders.” she then muttered, absently combing the tufted end of her tail. To Vakama's surprise this simple movement stirred unexpected feelings inside him and before he could prevent it, a long deep purr escaped him which drew, in return from the female a surprised giggle before she jumped onto the crumbling wall and peered curiously down at where Vakama was still crouched.

Now she was closer, the Toa Hordika could see how her feathered top half merged neatly with her fur covered lower half, and then looked at her face and blinked curiously. Bright, violet eyes in a face covered in both fur and tiny feathers, sparkled with intelligence and humour as she shifted and jumped down beside him, “Hello, who are you?”  
“I-I'm Vakama,” he managed to say before an unpleasant idea occurred to him and he shifted back to a clearer space, his hackles rising as a low snarl escaped him, startling the female back onto the wall. Not moving from her perch, the female blinked in confusion at his reaction, “W-what is it?”  
“How do I know you're not a trap to lure me back to the others?” Vakama growled, his eyes never leaving the female as she tilted her head to one side, puzzlement growing in her eyes, “What others? You're the first similar to me I've seen since those weird spiders dumped me. I think they thought I was dead or something.”  
Shifting in preparation to defend himself, Vakama considered the female's words as she continued to watch him, her tail slowly twitching in a way that made his breath catch, “What's your name, I've told you mine.” he asked to distract himself from wanting to pounce on it and forced himself to meet her gaze. A longing wistful smile was on her face as she cautiously slipped back down from the wall and slowly took a step closer, her wings slightly spread, “My name, it's Sile.”  
Realizing that she was no threat to him, the Toa Hordika closed the gap between them, then lightly brushed a finger over the feathery down on her neck as he began to purr again, this time an answering higher pitched purr came from Sile as she butted her head against his chin.

...

“I’ve been alone since I escaped from where those spiders left the unfortunate ones. I didn't even realize there were others who'd escaped.” Sile murmured as they perched on part of a roof, hidden from any casual glance, and groomed each other's fur, though Vakama spent more time focusing on grooming her wings enjoying his lifemate's sighs of delight. “I know what you mean.” he replied, deciding that he would take Sile to the Po-metru desert to live. Lent against each other, they watched the suns setting and then with Vakama leading the way nimbly headed for a place to spend the night.

xXx

Scuttling along on patrol, a squad of Roporak paused as the one in front suddenly waved a leg, having heard something close by. Immediately the squad merged into their surroundings and silently began hunting for whatever had made the noise.

Having exhausted themselves, Vakama and Sile lay curled together, oblivious to the approaching threat, it was Sile's foot twitching and knocking against a pebble that had put them in danger.

Eyes glowing menacingly, the Roporak exchanged excited glances, this was just what Roodaka had been insistent that they or another squad find, a Toa Hordika. Stealthy the Visorak readied their Rhotuka spinners and launched them, hitting both sleepers knocking their powers out. Once certain that neither would waken, the Visorak wrapped them up and carried them back to the coliseum.

…

“Ugh my head.” Sile whispered as consciousness slowly returned and she managed to open her eyes to get her bearings. To her horror, she lay curled in a small cage while Vakama had been bound to a squat round carving in the middle of a room, where he watched the cage anxiously while concerned growls escaped him. Before she could move, a door nearby opened and brisk sharp footsteps approached, keeping still, Sile watched as the tall black female crouched to speak to her lifemate.  
When he pulled his head away from Roodaka's grasp refusing to do what she wanted, she stood up and turned to the cage, her eyes narrowing with anticipation as energy crackled in her hands. “Sile, no leave her alone. I-I'll do as you want.”  
“Vakama no, don't believe her lies.” Sile cried out as Roodaka ran her claws along the bars, sparks from the energy leapt from her fingers to crackle over Sile's feathers and fur, singing them as she smiled at the anguish in the female's eyes.

Sudden rage shot through Sile and she unexpectedly snarled at her tormentor before lashing out, razor-sharp talons slashing deeply into Roodaka's arm caused her to shout in rage and drive a dagger into Sile's side. A cry of despair tore from Vakama's throat as Sile whined in pain and slumped to the floor of the cage trying to stem the blood from her wounds, “Don't waste your time freak, the blade's poisoned.” Roodaka smirked as she grabbed a cloth from what had been some weavings honouring the Great Spirit and tied it around her arm, she then dismissed the dying female and turned her attention to Vakama. He was snarling at her as he fought to free himself from the ropes binding him and get to his lifemate's side.

Eyes dimming as the blood loss and poison took effect, Sile pulled herself to the bars closest to where Vakama struggled to free himself, reaching through the bars, she whimpered his name her voice now no louder than a leaf landing on soil. A smile crossed her face as he looked straight at her, tears of rage and grief dampening his fur as he said her name before trying to reach Roodaka as she laughed coldly, “How pathetic. I'll give you some time to think on my offer.” she snapped before turning on her heel and sauntering out of the room, the door slamming behind her.  
“Sile?” Vakama whispered, his eyes burning from him not being able to dash the tears from his face, looked anxiously at his lifemate, now slumped lifelessly against the bars, and began howling as though he'd never cease,

_Climbing to her feet, Sile shivered at the raw pain in her lifemate's voice and swiped at the tears running down her face, “I'll wait for you, no matter how long I have to. Just remember me.” she whispered before the scene faded in front of her and she slowly turned around to find out where she was._

xXx

_“He's just over there.” Kokua's voice recalled Vakama from his memories and he listened curiously as someone approached and sat close beside him. A finger lightly brushed against his mask as a soft purr vibrated the air and a giggle he'd not heard for centuries followed it. Opening his eyes, the fiery Turaga scrambled to sit up as Sile giggled again and then hugged him as he gazed at her, unable to speak before he threw his arms around his lifemate, oblivious to the curious glances his friends cast in their direction._

_Several minutes later Sile climbed to her feet as Vakama switched to his Mahiki and she laughed with delight as he activated it and in the blink of an eye Toa Hordika Vakama stood there grinning. The pair then raced off, Sile leading the way across the flowered meadow._


End file.
